1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air screens and more particularly pertains to a new filtered smoke screen for affording a filtered air screen to preclude the passage of smoke between two areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, air screens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air screens include U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,456; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,755; U.S. Pat. Des. 361,414; U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,905; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,456.
In these respects, the filtered smoke screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording a filtered air screen to preclude the passage of smoke between two areas.